


Water tribe

by Melonlord28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonlord28/pseuds/Melonlord28
Summary: basically this is based of a head cannon of mine, that growing up Katara always had everyone watching over her. from it being her Gran gran. to her Brother Sokka. Her dad. and all the men of the water tribe. this is a oneshot and take place about 4 years after and let's just imagine that this is before the comics North and south, and they already rebuilt the southern water tribe.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 7





	Water tribe

Ever since Katara was young, she always had people looking out for her. Her Gran Gran. Her older brother Sokka. Her Dad. Even all the men in the tribe. Yes there were other girls there and she wasn't the only one. But since she was the only other tween besides Sokka, she was adored by all the men. They all acted like older brothers or father figures towards her. Don't get her wrong, she loved the attention. But even that got a little too much, sometimes. So when they all left to go fight in the war, something about it just made her feel...less wanted.

So fast forward 4 years later after the war and after her and Aang were already dating, they decided to take a trip to the south pole to go visit Hakoda and gran gran. To be honest she was kinda suprised that it had been so long since she had seen her dad or the tribe. The last time she saw them was one time after the war, but even then only her and Sokka went. So Aang didn't get a chance to meet everyone. Sokka and Suki decided to tag along too.

Once they got there, Sokka and Katara wasted no time and jumped off Appa and were about to run to their dads igloo, but it wasn't there. Insted there was this huge gate that led into what kinda looked like the North pole.

"Um Sokka?"

"Yes dear sister?"

"Are you sure that we didn't accidentally make a wrong turn and somehow ended up in the North instead of the south pole?"

"Hm." Sokka took out his map and examined it very carefully, before rolling it back up and putting it away. He then looked up at the sky, where he saw a very faint moon. "Nope we're in the right place. I think I would know if we were, where Yue grew up."

"Wow thanks for all your help with the luggage guys." Suki said sarcastically.

"Oh you're welcome!" Sokka said turning around smiling at Suki. Suki just rolled her eyes at her stupidly cute boyfriend.

"Oops! Sorry sweetie! Here lemme help you with that." Katara told Aang.

"Its ok I got it sweetie!"

"Are you sure? It looks kinda heavy."

"Don't forget babe, I'm not only the Avatar, but I have been working out and gaining muscle over the past few years."

"Wow! Look at you, Mr. Strong guy. Mabye you should show me more later." Katara said winking and smirking at Aang."

"UGH EWWWW GROSS OOGIES!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka shut up, you are a grown man! Get over it! Plus it's the exact same with you and Suki! Remember what happend in the tent that night?" Katara shouted at her idiot brother 

"What! How'd you know?!"

"Toph told me! Poor thing had to feel the whole thing! You forget that she can see with her feet!"

As Katara and Sokka get bickering, someone called them out.

"Sokka? Katara? Is that you?"

Sokka and Katara stopped arguing and looked at who was talking to them.

"Bato!" They said at the same time.

Bato put down the groceries he was holding and they ran over to high him.

"I haven't seen you two in forever! How have you been?" He asked.

"We've been ok!" Katara said.

"Yea and Bato if you dont mind us asking, but what happend here? It's very Northern tribey." Sokka said confused.

"Oh right about that. Its probably better if I just take you to your father. Come on, it's no but deal. Plus I was heading there anyway."

"Perfect! Aang! Suki! Let's go!" Katara said.

"Oh Aang! Suki! It's nice to see two again. It's been a while." Bato said as he picked up his groceries and they walked throughout the streets.

"Yea same!" Aang and Suki said politely.

All of them walked through town, while Appa and Momo stayed at the entrance. Bato led them into a big building that had the words 'Town hall', on a sign outside. They walked inside and went upstairs, until Bato took them outside of a door. Bato knocked and they heard their dad say 'Come in'. They walked inside and saw Hakoda sitting at a desk, doing some paperwork. Hakoda looked up and saw Bato, his children, and his children's partners.

"Sokka! Katara!" 

"Dad!"

Hakoda stood up from his desk and gave Sokka and Katara big hugs.

"I haven't seen you two in years! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We wanted to come visit you! And we wanted Aang and Suki to meet the whole tribe!" Katara said.

"Yea and speaking of tribe, what happened here?" Sokka asked.

"Well after the war, a lot of north tribe people came here to help rebuild the sister tribe. So now fast forward 4 years and here we are! Plus guess what? I'm now the head chief of the whole southern tribe!"

"What!? Dad that's amazing!" Katara said.

"Yea good job dad!" Sokka said.

"So where is everyone?" Katara asked.

"Oh! Right! They're all scattered around town. But you know what? We should have a celebration of you guys returning since the war ended! What do you kids say? Plus this will give them time to properly meet Aang and Suki!" Hakoda said.

"Great idea dad!" Sokka said.

"Perfect! I'll set you guys up at my house and you guys can stay in the spare bedrooms!"

"Wait did you say spare? Geez dad how big is your house?" Sokka asked.

"Well being head chief does has its perks." He winked.

(Later that night at Hakodas house)

Aang and Katara were in their bedroom setting in.

"So, are you nervous to meet the tribe?" Katara asked as she layed across the bed.

"What do you mean? I met them a few years back after you and Sokka broke me out of the iceberg and brought me back." Aang asked as he unpacked a bit.

Katara sat up. "Well I mean; are you ready to meet the rest of the men in the tribe? Just a heads up, they've always been really over protective of me. They're like older brothers to me."

"Oh....well in that case, yes I am a little bit nervous."

"You'll be fine. They'll love you!"

"Are you sure? What if they don't approve of me or something? What if they try and make us break up? What if-"

Katara had already gotten up and walked over to Aang. She kissed him on the lips to make him shut up.

"You talk to much." She chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I get you're nervous. But right now, I say we just savor the moment."

"I'm ok with that idea." 

Katara chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Aang did get tall over the past couple years, so she stood on her tippy toes to try and reach his height. They kept making out until Sokka just barged into the room without knocking.

"Hey guys I- EW OOGIES! HEY HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM BUDDY!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara and Aang let go of each other and Aang stepped back.

"Ah! Nothing! We were doing nothing!" Aang said waving his arms in the air.

"Ugh Sokka! You're supposed to knock before barging in! What is it?"

"Dad got you a gift. Something you could wear for the party." Sokka gave her the gift.

"Aw really? How sweet. I'll have to thank him later when we see him. Anyway, why don't you take Aang and I'll take Suki, and we can help each other get ready. Yea?" Katara suggested.

"Yea sure! Oh here she comes! Suki, you and Katara are going to get ready together. Cool?"

"Yea cool. Come on Katara let's go." Suki said coming into the room.

"Come on Aang buddies lets go have some man on man time!"

30 minutes later, Katara and Suki finished getting ready. Katara was wearing the dress her dad gave her. It was a water tribe gown that had reached all the way to the floor and was off the shoulder. It had a Blue corset pattern on the waist with water tribe colors and designs also. There was faux fur around the bottom of the dress with a jewel connecting it.

Sukis dress was a traditional earth kingdom gown, white flowy sleeves and green earth kingdom patterns along the dress

When the girls were done getting ready, they went to the other room where the boys where.

"So then I said, 'Oh no! Appa ate Momo!'and so I jump into Appas mouth to save my dear friend. But then Zukos all like 'get out of the bisons mouth, Sokka.' So I'm over here like-" Sokka said.

"Ahem!" Suki and Katara cleared their voices.

Sokka and Aang stopped what they were doing and looked over to see their girlfriends looking beautiful as ever.

"Wow Suki! You look amazing!" Sokka said getting up, hugging her, kissing her multiple times on the cheek. Suki giggled.

"W-Wow Katara you look....." Aang started.

"Yes?" Katara giggled.

"Absolutely stunning." He said breathless.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Avatar." 

Aang was wearing his traditional Airbender clothes. But the nice party ones. And Sokka was wearing some simple water tribe getup.

The 4 all headed over to where the party was being held. When they got there, Sokka and Suki went to go find food. Aang and Katara walked around looking for the men in the tribe. Katara spotted them all chatting in a group. One of them spotted Katara and smiled.

"Is that baby Katara?" He asked. The rest of the men looked over and saw Katara waving and walking over to them.

"Katara!" They all shouted.

"Hey guys!" She gave them all big hugs and smiled. 

"Wow you've gotten so big! Last time I saw you, you were barley learning how to make a snowball!" One of the men, Aput said.

"Oh yea? Well hows this for snowball?" Katara bended some snow and made a huge snowball. She then grabbed some water and made it into a sharp icicle.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Another guy Kanaaq said.

As they all chatted and caught up with Katara, Aang stood there watching them all Interact. All the men were definitely way taller and buffer than he was. We won't lie, he did feel very intimidated by them. And scared. But the again nothing was scarier than an angry Katara. He had to learn that the hard way. 

"So everyone I have someone I want you all to meet." Katara said.

"Who is it?" Kallik asked.

"Well...I have a boyfriend!" She said excited.

All the men just stood there shocked.

"Aang come over here!" 

Aang cautiously walked over there. Katara held out her hand for him to take. He took it and stood there awkwardly.

"Um hi? My name is Aang but you probably already know that becasue I'm the Avatar." 

The men just kept staring at him.

"Oh theres gran gran! Ugh Sokka no! Don't eat that! Wheres Suki when you need her? Sorry about that I'll be right back, but in the mean time why don't you guys get to know each other? Bye sweetie I'll see you in a bit." Katara said giving Aang a kiss on the cheek.

The men waved a Katara with smiles, but the second she walked away they got serious again.

"So...how long have you two been dating?" Kumaglak asked.

"Um 4-4 years s-sir."

"And why do you think your good for out little Katara?" Ikiaq asked.

"Um w-well."

"Just becasue your the Avatar doesn't mean we automatically respect you." Nukilik said.

They kept overwhelming him with questions and interrogating him. Until he had an idea. He spotted Momo eating berries at the table and called him over.

"Gentlemen! Let me show you something that I think will impress you.....hopefully. Momo! Marbles please." Momo climbed onto Aangs shoulder and dug in his shirt and handed him the marbles. Aang thanked him and Momo left to keep eating.

"Watch this!" Then Aang did his signature marble trick and did the same face and everything. 

The men all stayed queit for a second before laughing. Aang smiled to himself. 

"Good one kid!"

"You're not so bad after all."

"But don't break Katara heart or else we will kill you. Avatar or not...."

"Hey guys I'm back! Did you all get along? Guys you didn't scare him did you?" Katara said.

"What!? No of course not!"

Katara and Aang finished talking with them, then walked away.

"So what did you do to make them all love you?" Katara asked as she held onto Aangs arm.

"Oh you know me, I'm the Avatar! Making friends with people. It's what I do!"

"Psh yea ok. Now Mr. Avatar, weren't there some things you wanted to show me?" 

Aang stopped walking, realizing what she meant. Katara looked back and winked. Aang did his signature avatar smile and caught up to Katara.

2229 words

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me some of your guys headcanon in the comments and mabye I'll write a fic about it! Idk. This is also on Wattpad, all you need to do it type in the title and it should come up! My username is Wildcat_Catra so yea!


End file.
